oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Revolution
The Republican Revolution or the Heydrich Revolution was a brief set of election cycles in February 2017 that involved the Republicans going from 10 seats in the senate to 62 seats and a majority after a string of losses. The mass gains have often been associated with John Heydrich and his sudden takeover of the Republican Party from resigning chairman James Dobson. Heydrich's leadership ability and the gains collected in this set of cycles made him and several figures in his leadership infamous between the opposing parties, mainly due to tones of racial hatred shared in public chats and reports of boasting. The Republican Revolution succeeded due to the sudden growth in Republican numbers after successful recruitment campaigns, a revamped attack ad strategy and a restructure of the GOP leadership. Background In mid-February 2017, John Heydrich inherited the GOP from James Dobson who had resigned due to lack of commitment. The GOP had 15% national support and 13 seats and dropping. The following cycle, the GOP dropped to 10 seats in the senate. Heydrich in response decided to restructure the entire GOP leadership with Dick Henry as vice chairman and Pizo Cunningham and Nicholas Kohl as senior whips. Following this, he had a complete shutdown of balant "nazism" in the party, stating that it drove people away beforehand and gave authoritization to ban people if try to portray the image of a nazi party. Soon afterwards, Heydrich nominated several others into leadership positions and the Attack Ad strategy was rethought and completely revamped, focusing on building up damage rather than big barrages on a politician. Gradual Change in Composition The following two cycles shown the GOP gaining nearly 10 seats, this welcomed new senators. The GOP set a new recruitment drive solely based around inspiring people to beat the "left". This drive was mainly managed by GOP Senior Whip Nicholas Kohl who was able to bring nearly 200 members to the GOP. As the senate composition began to change, Samuel Winters was selected to be senate minority leader as the party needed to prepared for a possible minority, he forced people to not propose new bills until they were in a clear majority. The GOP began to increase their share of national support, first bringing the Democrats from 75% to low 60s and then closer to 50 as they began to rise. The GOP also had several alliances, notably with the Whigs who were well known for being the first third party in POWER I to reach above 5% in national support, the closest being the Libertarian Party under Frank Pacino at the start of POWER I. This helped them in the long run as they had been able to consolidate anti-Democratic Party anger. By late February 2017, The GOP had officially secured a majority after rising from 10 seats to 56. The following cycle led to more gains with the GOP gaining 6 seats, giving them a comfortable seat count of 62. Aftermath During the Republican Revolution, many senior members of the Democratic Party retired from the game. The presidental nominee for the Democrats Foreman Domai was forced to change parties to secure enough power and national support to actually win the presidency. Current President Hubert H. Humphrey carried out the ''Republipurge ''in response to the quick lost majority. Category:POWER I Events